Continue De Respirer
by Lily-Funambule
Summary: [Tokio Hotel]La rencontre d'une enfant perdu et d'un ange chocolat..
1. Continue de respirer

_**Disclamers :**_ _Ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf "Elle"_

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ _J'ai réediter tout. C'est complet. Donc cela se transforme en O.S En espérant que cela vous plaise._

**

* * *

**

**Continue de respirer..**

Assise dans l'ombre lumineuse, Elle pleure, toutes les larmes de son petit corps meurtri. Les yeux, ruisselant, Elle cherche dans sa mémoire, comment elle en est arrivée là. Sa mémoire, cachette de toutes ses peurs, des plus traumatisantes au plus ridicules..

Peur du noir

Peur du silence bruyant

Peur de l'avenir

Peur de se perdre dans ce qu'elle n'est pas

Peur de cette longue attente douloureuse

Elle hurle, cri puissant s'échappant de ce petit être. Cri strident, illimité, infini.

Elle est terrifiée, nerveuse, mal à l'aise, paralysée.

Tout ça pourrait changer, mais Elle ne peut pas, Elle ne veut pas. Elle se lève, ange déchu tombée du ciel. Ça fait longtemps que ces ailes ont brûlés.

L'air fouette son visage, éparpillant les larmes sur ses joues. Brisant les gouttes d'eau salées, en petit ruisseaux, image de sa vie ?

Sous ses pieds, s'étend le vide..

Sautera ou sautera pas ?

Elle hésite,

Ses jambes flageolent,

Son pied vacille, dans le vide.

Elle le repose, son cœur bat, la plaie est présente..

Elle s'assoit sur le bord du toit. Elle se rappelle.

Avant,

Un regard malicieux,

Un regard aimant,

Une décision irréversible, farouche.

Un mot, froid, tragique, dramatique.

Maintenant,

L'instant présent, le calme, fissuré par un cri,

« Non ! »

Une grimace, une question,

« Pourquoi ? »

Un silence, une réponse,

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Elle se relève avec difficulté, la respiration derrière elle s'accélère.

L'hésitation est toujours présente, encore plus forte.

Elle n'aime pas les gens qui viennent fourrer leur nez dans les choses qui ne les regarde pas.

Elle lève les bras, vaine tentative pour s'envoler.

Et même si cela arriverait, elle s'écraserait au sol, elle n'est pas un ange, elle n'a pas d'ailes.

Il vient la rejoindre, il ne la regarde pas.

« Si vous y passez, j'y passe »

Une promesse éternelle, qui sonne comme.

Un sourire, du bout des lèvres, destiné aux étoiles..

Une caresse sur son bras, le vent. Une pression sur ses doigts, lui.

Il lui serre la main, fort, encore plus fort.

Messages sous entendus ?

Je suis là

Tu es en vie, à mes côtés

Plus jamais, tu ne seras seule…

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, mimique du passé

Il murmure,

Une demande,

Une proposition,

Une invitation

« Racontez moi.. »

Facile à dire, mais par ou commencer..

Elle cherche ses mots..

Regarde sous elle.

Le vide, le néant, le noir, le sol..

Fin du chemin de sa vie ?

Étreinte sur sa main, chaude, forte, vivante

Regarde devant elle,

Le ciel, les étoiles, les oiseaux, l'infini..

La mort, la vie

Et elle parle, elle raconte, son histoire, son chemin.

Un chemin noir, avec parfois des raies de lumière, de couleurs,

Comme ses spectres de physique, les spectres d'émissions

Comparaisons, qu'Elle n'aime pas,

La physique c'est logique, mathématique,

Le destin c'est implacable, irrationnel.

Vie indélébile, ineffaçable, indestructible ?

Pas tant que ça..

Paroles s'envolant dans l'air, éphémère ?

Non, il est témoin, il écoute..

Toute histoire à un début, et c'est par là qu'elle commence.

Le début, ordinaire, identique pour tous les individus.

Les embûches, en pagaille, trop pour une seule vie, pour Elle.

« Je suis orpheline »

Regard fuyant, poing serré.

« Avant ce n'était pas comme ça »

Voix chevrotante, faible, basse, morte.

Bien sur que non, avant ce n'était pas comme ça..

Elle n'est pas arrivée sur Terre par miracle.

Miracle…

Elle en a tant espéré, tant attendu.

Ils ne sont jamais venus, jamais..

Pourquoi ?

Question sans réponse

Elle a tant rêvée pourtant de ce « Toc toc » à sa porte,

Annonciateur de bonne nouvelle.

« Un jour, il y a eu un coup de téléphone. »

Pas le même son, « Dring - dring »

« Ta mère est morte. »

Phrase claire, nette, franche, honnête.

Maladie mortelle,

Suicide,

Incompréhension,

Dégoût, de la mort puis de la vie..

Ça c'est insinuée en Elle comme un venin dans ses veines

Doucement sans faire de bruit,

Dangereux en faisant du mal,

Elle a lutté,

De toute ses forces, de toute son âme.

« Peut après, mon père s'est suicidé. »

Colère profonde, noire, destructrice.

Flamboiement de promesse dans tout son être.

«J'ai lutté encore plus fort, pour ne pas couler. »

Auréolé d'un halo de larmes versées

Elle combattait,

Les obstacles,

Les tentations,

« Un jour, j'ai craqué »

Déchéance d'un ange.

Ange aux ailes cassées, brisées, frémissantes, antiques

Piqûre de bonheur,

Pour quelques minutes, quelques heures,

Hors du temps, moment d'inexistence

Flotter,

Planer,

Partir,

Loin, très loin, dans un autre monde.

« Je me droguait »

Retour à la réalité « Bam. »

Retour sur Terre.

Retour en Enfer.

Retour dans sa vie.

« Tous les jours, plusieurs fois, je pouvais pas m'en empêcher. »

Dépendance à cette substance si dangereuse..

Dépendance qui donne des ailes,

Pour avancer,

Pour détruire.

« J'ai fait le vide autour de moi, j'ai perdu tous mes amis, sauf un »

Putain d'cadeau empoisonné.

Poudre blanche

Blanc, éclat de pureté.

Douce ironie.

Liquide transparent.

Transparence dans la seringue.

Savoureux sarcasme.

Alors c'est ça la couleur du mal ?

Le blanc, la transparence, la couleur de la lumière ?

Elle laisse échapper un rire cynique.

« Je n'ai plus envie de raconter »

Ferme les yeux,

Construit toi une barrière pour ne plus voir ces images…

Protège toi.

Tous les moyens sont bons, tous sans exception.

Même la drogue ?

Surtout elle.

Envie oppressante

Envie infini

Envie blanche

Envie de s'envoler.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Elle était en manque.

Oui, en manque de bonheur, en manque d'amour, en manque de cette petite étincelle qui fait qu'on se lève tous les jours avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Une envie de vomir, forte, trop forte.

Elle se retourna et rendit tout ce qu'elle avait mangé pendant ces derniers repas.

L'inconnu lui retint les cheveux.

Main occupée

Cœur serré, volé, offert.

Les tremblements se calmèrent, doucement, sans faire de bruit, en partant sur la pointe des pieds, pour mieux revenir plus tard, avec de grosses bottes.

« Merci »

Mot de reconnaissance, utilisé à tort et à travers par tant de monde.

Regard de reconnaissance, ça change tout.

Elle le regarde, enfin.

La personne qui l'a empêché de sauter.

La personne qui lui a fait la plus belle promesse de sa courte vie.

La personne qui l'a écouté et qui va continuer à le faire, attentivement.

Yeux chocolat.

C'est de tout ce qu'elle se rappelle après avoir détourné la tête.

Chocolats fondu,

Chocolat au lait,

Chocolat chaud.

Elle aime ça, le chocolat.

Bleu, blanc, gris..

Couleurs du ciel.

Froide comme la température.

Gelée comme son cœur.

Un cœur protégé par des barbelés, des murs en béton, tout pour empêcher une quelconque fissure, une autre plaie.

« Parler fait toujours du bien. »

Elle tire de toutes ses forces, sur la corde, la réplique cinglante ne doit pas sortir. Tire sur la corde, c'est ton corps, ta bouche, c'est toi qui décides.

Tire ! Tire, plus fort ! Toujours plus fort !

« Je n'ai pas envie de me sentir bien »

Menteuse.

Tu en as envie, mais pas de cette manière.

Tu en as des envies, des centaines.

Menteuse.

Saleté de conscience.

Saleté de corps.

Saleté de sentiments.

Saleté de questions.

« Pourquoi vous êtes monté ? »

Tourné sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Choisir ces mots avec soin. Prendre son temps.

Elle lève la tête vers lui, vers les étoiles, vers un ange.

Menton décidé, yeux déterminés.

« A cause de votre regard. J'accomplis ce qu'il m'a demandé. »

Énigme

Devinette,

Secret,

Mystère.

« Komm und rette mich »

Surprise

Étonnement

Consternation

Confusion.

Effusion de sentiments

« Je n'ai jamais voulu, et je ne veux pas être sauvée. Je suis une cause perdue, ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner. »

Recule toi, part laisse moi.

Va t'en !

Loin, très loin.

Oublie moi !

« J'aurais des regrets, de ne pas avoir insisté. »

Même sentiments, en vague, cette fois.

Respiration qui s'accélère.

Phrase connue, mots déjà entendue.

Peur au ventre, boule dans la gorge.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de l'inconnu.

Elle le frappa de toutes ses forces, de ses petits poings faibles et tremblants.

Frappa son torse

Frappa sa conscience

Frappa sa dépendance

Frappa ses sentiments.

Mains sur ses poignets.

Brûlure au cœur

Impression d'être morte

L'aurore d'un nouveau jour.

L'auréole d'un ange.

Bras rassurant, étreinte protectrice.

Regards en avant.

Regards s'inscrivant dans l'éternité, dans l'infini.

Chocolat.

Émeraude.

Échappatoire.

Évasion

Fuite

Artifice d'idées.

Explosion d'envie, de désirs.

Un flottement, un sourire.

« J'ai une histoire à terminer. »

Bien.

Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Histoire contée sans jeu, sans cache - cache.

Elle aime.

Jouer à cache - cache.

Elle aime.

Son inconnu au regard Nutella

Elle aime.

Jouer avec la vie.

Mots à demi prononcé, inachevés, à l'étroit.

Besoin d'espace, ils s'envolent…

« C'était un remède, au début. Un besoin, par la suite. Un poison, maintenant. »

Absence de pitié dans ses yeux.

Elle est rassurée.

Pourquoi, Elle ne sait pas.

Le saura-t-elle un jour ?

Pas de réponse.

Tant pis.

Une larme.

Deux, puis trois, un torrent.

Eau salée qui coule, suivant une route.

Yeux, joues, lèvres, menton, T - Shirt.

Il la prit contre lui.

Il n'aime pas voir une fille pleurer.

Sanglots trop longtemps réprimé.

Sanglots venant du cœur.

« Aide moi. »

A quoi ?

A t'en sortir ?

« Aide moi, que je vole à nouveau. »

Redonne lui le sourire

Redonne lui l'envie de vivre.

Redonne lui des ailes.

Il la sert.

Ses jambes tremblent, flageolent, danse avec le vent.

Elle attend une réponse.

« Oui. »

Positive.

Voix mélodieuse.

Encore une promesse.

Encore une source de déception ?

Peut être

Elle ne sait pas.

Elle s'en fiche.

Pense au moment présent, à rien d'autre.

Oublie ces souvenirs.

Oublie ton passé.

Quelques instants.

Quelques heures

Le temps d'un peu de bonheur.

Ils ont descendus l'escalier;

Autre manière de retrouver la terre ferme.

.Main dans la main.

Esprit perdu dans une marée de contradictions.

Ombre et lumière.

Elle regarde le béton, en sortant.

Tâche de sang, corps disloqué.

Illusions de l'esprit.

Elle est vivante.

Taxi.

Cuisse contre cuisse.

Adresse.

Voiture qui roule, qui tourne.

Hôtel.

Tout le monde descend

L'air frais.

La pollution.

Son parfum.

« Monsieur, Mademoiselle »

Un homme qui se penche, une porte qui s'ouvre.

Trois mots lui viennent à l'esprit, une évidence.

Dorure,

Richesse,

Excès.

Inconnu n'ayant pas de problème d'argent.

20, 21, 22.

Les étages s'enchaînent, et défilent.

Perles s'empilant sur un collier.

Bam.

Bam.

« Ding. »

40 ° étages.

Joli hauteur.

Tentation.

Moquette rouge.

Cœur qui déraille.

Tête qui tourne.

Main chaude, main moite.

Peur au ventre.

Angoisse dans la gorge.

Courage ! Courage !

Cherche au fond de toi, comme un chercheur, cherche un trésor.

Courage !

Inspiration.

« Toc - toc »

Sa main frappe le bois.

Jolie mélodie, mauvais rythme.

Discordance avec son cœur.

Porte qui s'ouvre.

Lumière flamboyante au bout du tunnel.

Lumière du soleil.

Lumière.

Un interrupteur s'est allumé avec l'ange.

Paupières qui clignent.

Qui s'ouvrent, qui se ferment.

Devant un nouveau jour

Devant une nouvelle personne.

Ouvert

Bienvenue

Fermer

Dégage.

Appréhension

Et pourtant..

Yeux grands ouverts.

La magie opère.

Sourire

Délicat

Fragile.

Geste qu'Elle avait oublié depuis longtemps.

Beaucoup de choses à réapprendre, de jolies choses.

Elle espère.

« Gustav, tu nous laisse entrer ? »

Un nounours qui s'appelle Gustav..

Charmant.

Enchantement.

Elle aime bien les nounours.

Ça câline.

Ça console

C'est chaud.

C'est doux.

Désordre

Bordel

Chambre mal - rangée

Reflet de sa vie à Elle.

« Euh.. Tom je te présente.. »

Rire nerveux.

Son ange est gêné.

Elle pourrait l'être aussi.

Mais non.

Ça n'a pas d'importance, un prénom.

Et Elle ne se souvient plus du sien.

Elle l'a oublié.

Oublier.

Perdu en cours de route.

Laisser sur le bas côté.

Tant pis.

Il ne lui plaisait pas, ne lui allais pas.

« Je ne m'en souviens plus. »

Embouteillage de mots

Bouchon de pensées.

Incompréhension de la part de Tom.

Il est transparent, un livre ouvert.

« Sun. C'est joli.. Ça te plait ? »

Sun.

Soleil.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

Elle n'est pas rayonnante.

« Ça veut dire enfant en chinois. »

Enfant.

Elle est une enfant.

Enfant oublié.

Enfant perdue

Enfance ratée, raturée, rayée.

Elle n'a pas eu le droit à ce cadeau de la vie.

Sun.

Ça pourrait être le prénom de son ange, aussi.

Un vrai rayon de soleil.

Un flamboiement d'espérance.

« Tom, je te présente Sun. Sun, voici Tom, mon jumeau. »

Son jumeau ?

Les anges peuvent avoir des frères ?

Sourire lumineux

Oui, c'est possible.

Pour un ange, tout est possible.

Pour un ange, tout est beau.

Pour un ange, tout est pure.

« Moi c'est Bill. »

Bill.

Ça sonne bien.

Ça lui plait.

Bill et ses yeux chocolat.

Bill et son frère.

Tom et ses yeux identiques.

Tom et Bill

Bill et Tom

Deux anges avec un démon au prénom lumineux.

Erreur,

Méprise,

Divagation,

Crime ?

Trahison, plutôt.

Sun tremble.

Frissons dans le dos

Frissons dans les os

Frissons dans le cœur.

« Tu as froid ? Tu es malade ? »

Froid.

Dans son cœur, depuis longtemps.

Malade.

Dans son être, depuis aussi longtemps.

Évènements qui coïncident

Sa veste atterrit sur ses épaules frêles.

Multitude d'odeurs

Odeur de tabac.

Odeur sucrée

Odeur de lui

Odeur de Bill.

Son odeur rime avec

Cigarettes,

Cuir,

Sucre,

Chocolat.

Odeur persistante qui sort par tous les pores de sa peau.

Un Bill au chocolat.

Gourmandise.

Défaut non perdu..

Le silence envahissant

Le murmure d'une conversation montant.

Sun observe

Yeux fermés

Esprit ouvert.

Apaisement.

Le bruit de sa respiration

Le bruit des battements de son cœur.

Le bruit de rien de ses pensées.

Pensées emmêlées

Englouties dans le calme.

Elle aimerait bien vider sa tête de toutes ses choses.

Vider l'eau du bain.

Chasser certains souvenirs gravés sur son âme.

Les remplacer.

Par des plus beaux.

Par des plus colorés.

Par des plus acidulés.

Par des plus chocolatés..

Mourir pour mieux revivre.

Du temps.

Beaucoup de « Tic - tac », de soleil qui vont se lever pour aller titiller le ciel, de lune qui va murmurer des secrets aux étoiles.

Du temps

Et de la patience.

Cela en nécessitera

Son ange en a.

Un ange est parfait, non ?

« Sun.. Sun ! »

Wow

Pieds sur terre.

Terre dans l'Univers.

Toujours ce sourire.

Tom est partit, doucement.

Où ?

Curiosité.

« Tom est parti chercher à manger, il pense que tu as faim, et moi que tu dois manger. »

Manger

Mentir

Gémir

Manger

Peur au ventre

Estomac sur les lèvres.

La porte qui s'ouvre.

Un ange.

L'enfer.

Comment est-ce possible ?

Bonne attention.

Attention destructrice.

Le chariot, roule, roule.

S'arrête devant Elle.

Nan

Sun ne mangera pas.

Volonté implacable.

Non

Rien ne passera la barrière de ses lèvres.

Détermination de fer.

« Mange ! »

Un ordre.

Une rébellion.

Elle aime l'art.

Et..

La rébellion est un art.

Rébellion

Rebelle.

Elle aime faire chier le Monde.

Et nan,

Elle ne mangera pas.

Étincelle farouche

« Mange ! »

Huhu

Cri autant que tu peux.

Elle ne changera pas d'avis.

« Tu veux que je t'aide, mais tu refuses de changer. »

Argument de taille.

Poignard acéré

Reçu en pleine âme,

Reçu en plein cœur,

Lancé par son ange chocolat

Lancé par Elle.

Sun est une enfant,

Perdue,

Capricieuse.

Elle voudrait, mais Elle ne peut pas.

Elle peut, mais Elle ne veut pas.

Sun ne sait pas.

Personne en perdition.

Sur une mer de contradiction.

Un radeau ?

Le chariot.

Remplis.

Glaces,

Gâteaux,

Frites,

Pains,

Viandes.

Empilements de plats.

Empilements de dégoûts

Anges menaçants.

Nounours compatissant.

Odeur de vanille qui s'approche.

Sun a fermé les yeux.

Inconsciemment

Recule

Recule !

« Je vais pas te faire de mal, tu sais. »

Voix plus grave que celle de Bill.

Tom.

Envie de sourire.

Bill

Chocolat

Tom

Vanille.

Elle tremble.

De faiblesse.

De manque.

Elle se laisse tomber sur le sol.

Elle se laisse partir.

Pourquoi lutter ?

Réveil difficile

Éphémère sensation ?

Non.

Permanente sensation.

Hum

Paupières lourdes.

Un effort, bon sang !

Ouvre les yeux !

Corps qui s'éveille.

Doucement.

Tranquillement.

Senteur sucrée, enivrante.

Chaleur.

Un souffle chaud dans son cou.

Chaleur.

Une main sur sa taille si fine.

« Il faut que tu manges.. »

Mots soufflés dans le creux de l'oreille.

Peur de les voir s'envoler dans l'Univers ?

Respiration bloquée.

Elle se fatigue.

Elle est en train de perdre.

Respire de nouveau.

« D'accord. »

Sun a gagné.

Un round, pas la bataille.

Espoir plein le cœur.

Espoir plein la chambre.

Quelques pas.

Elle titube.

Gauche, droite.

Droite, gauche.

Elle zigzague.

Chaise salvatrice.

Sun s'assoit.

Cuillère dans la main.

Elle aime les cuillères.

Avant Elle les remplissait de Nutella.

Après par du rien.

Glaces fondues.

Mousse au chocolat.

Crème dessert à la vanille.

Repas en tête à tête avec deux anges.

Une cuillère pour Bill.

Une cuillère pour Tom.

Une cuillère pour Sun.

Une cuillère pour ..

Clang

Bruit de métal contre le bol.

« Je peux plus »

Soupire.

« Quand on veut, on peut. »

Rajout d'une couche en plus.

« Na ! »

Sourire amusé.

La tension dans la pièce, joue au Yo-yo.

Nerfs fragiles

Attention !

Troupeau d'éléphants entrant dans la pièce.

Ah, nan.

C'est nounours et …

« Gustav, Georg ! Que ce passe t'il ? »

Georg ?

Creuse dans sa mémoire.

La lumière se fait.

C'est nounours et Yéti..

Hétéroclite.

Anges,

Nounours,

Yéti,

Enfant perdue.

Conte de fée ?

Conte de sorcière ?

Un yéti

Méchant ?

Cheveux longs.

Pas communs.

.« Georg, je te présente Sun. Sun, Georg. »

Verdict ?

Gentil

« Enchanté »

Sun, elle est émerveillée.

Complicité

Amour

Fraternité

Groupe soudé

Pour le pire.

Pour le meilleur

Ensemble.

Musique

Sujet de leur discussion

Regards en coin

Sourires en coin.

Une cuillère de plus.

Pétillement dans ses yeux.

« Tu viendras ? »

Reconnections avec le monde.

Expression de surprise.

« Oui »

Feu d'artifice

Sun ne sait pas ou.

Mais Elle viendra.

Pour eux.

Même si après c'est la fin du monde.

Froide

Tiède

Chaude

Trop chaude

Brûlante.

Stop !

Sun arrête l'eau de la douche.

Écrevisse

Carrelage froid

Buée sur le miroir.

Platch

Salle de bain inondée

Main rouge

Main ardente.

Glace congelée

Glace glaciale

Sun se regarde.

S'observe

Sous tous les angles.

Possibles et inimaginables.

Elle tire sur ses mèches de cheveux.

Désespérée

Narquoise.

Elle touche ses bras.

Pâle,

Fin,

Filiforme.

Sun est amusée.

Amusée de voir à quoi, Elle ressemble.

Un pantin

Une poupée.

Sans vie.

Sans âme.

Mélodie jouée avec la porte.

Voix sucrée.

« Je t'ai apporté un T - Shirt et un jean. »

Entrebâillement

Ange timide.

Porte close.

Vêtements noirs.

Simple.

Elle flotte.

Habits à Bill.

Triste révélation…

Air frais.

Chambre froide.

Salle de bain étouffante

Vanille.

Tom était assis sur le lit.

Jouant avec ses mains.

Enfance pas terminée

Enfin..

« C'est le T - Shirt que j'ai offert à Bill pour nos 16 ans, que tu portes. »

Ha.

Bien précieux.

Trésors d'un ange.

« Si il te l'a prêté, c'est qu'il sait que tu en prendras soin »

Confiance.

Sun en a le souffle coupé

Ce mot, Elle le déteste.

A lui tout seul il est un mensonge.

Ange aveugle.

« Ce T -Shirt compte beaucoup pour nous. Avant de l'offrir à Bill, j'ai cousu un cœur sur la manche à l'intérieur. »

Attention adorable.

Ange adorable.

Ange couturier.

Sun releva sa manche

Cœur bleu sur fond noir.

Preuve d'un amour

Sans borne ni limites.

Dans le temps

Dans l'espace

Yeux dans le vague

Tape sur l'épaule

Caresse du bout des doigts

Légère.

Poudre magique d'un ange

« Bill est sorti. Il va revenir. Je dois y aller. Tu vas être seule. Pas de bêtise. »

Regard à l'appui

Phrases courtes, concises.

Phrases claires.

Convaincre.

Bataille acharnée.

Tom est parti

Avec son odeur.

Avec son bonheur

Avec son étincelle de magie.

Seule

De nouveau.

Frissons.

Courage Sun !

Elle s'assoit sur le lit.

Maladroitement

Délicatement

Genoux serrés

Tête baissée

Ongles abîmés

Rongés

Soupire.

Et pourtant….

Sun respire.

Tic- tac

L'heure tourne.

Inévitablement

Les nerfs de Sun cassent un par un.

Son ange n'est pas revenu.

Elle va craquer.

Elle va faire une bêtise

Elle le sait

Elle le sent.

Sun n'y peut rien.

Courage Sun !

Déprime.

Dépression, plutôt

Chute du Niagara.

Sun se relève.

Intentions dangereuses.

Le vase atterrit par terre.

Fracas

Moquette rouge jonché de blanc.

C'est beau.

Le rouge

Surtout

Morceaux effilés

Il en suffirait d'un.

Un seul

Pour la libérer.

Nan

Résiste !

Et pourtant.

Elle se penche.

L'attrape.

« Aïe »

Coupure au doigt

Sun regarde.

Ce liquide précieux

S'écouler.

Doucement.

Sûrement

Rouge carmin.

Rouge brillant

Sang tout simplement.

Morceau dans sa main.

Serré

Fort.

Une goutte tombe.

Une camarade suit.

Puis une autre.

Et encore.

Encore.

« Arrête ! Lâche ça ! »

Cri puissant

Nan.

Elle veut en finir.

Une bonne fois pour toute.

« S'il te plait… Bill… »

Première fois qu'elle prononce son prénom.

Pour lui demander la mort.

Il ne peut pas.

Il ne veut pas, non plus.

« Non, jamais. »

Les larmes coulent.

Il pleure.

Elle n'est pas éternelle.

Ni immortelle.

Le morceau de vase atterrit par terre.

« Continue de respirer.. Pour moi.. »

Oui.

Pour toi.

Ange chocolatée.

Pour toi.

Ange sacré.

Ils se serrent

L'un contre l'autre.

Peur de se perdre.

Bouée de sauvetage.

Étreinte forte.

Main dans ses cheveux.

Sur sa taille.

L'ange respire

La naufragée s'accroche

Ne le lâche pas Sun.

Surtout pas.

Moment à eux.

Moment fort.

Caché dans ses bras.

Caché dans son cou.

Sun se sent bien.

Elle à une raison de vivre.

Réconfort.

Il l'entraîne dans la salle de bain.

Délicatement.

Peur que Sun se casse comme une poupée de verre.

Il panse.

Il soigne.

Sa main.

Son cœur.

Sourire gênés

« Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, là. »

Rire.

Regard assassin.

Regard noir.

Réplique qui agace Bill.

« Il faut qu'on y aille. »

Objets jetés pêle mêle dans un sac.

Cigarettes

Bombes de laques

Pastilles pour la gorge

Et beaucoup d'autres choses.

« Tu viens ? »

Main tendue.

Invitation claire.

Des cris.

Des hurlements.

Des furies

Des groupies.

Mal aux oreilles.

Mal au cœur.

« Ich liebe dich Bill. »

« Tom, Ich liebe dich »

De la pitié.

Du ridicule.

Qui ne tue pas.

Crayon

Feuille

Signature

Sourire.

Un vrai rituel.

Qui dure.

Dure…

Chacun sa bulle.

Certaines sont en savons.

D'autres en béton.

Celle de Sun est moitié moitié.

Assez spéciale.

Bill l'a fait éclaté par sa douceur.

Bill l'a reconstruite avec son ignorance.

Il veut l'aider.

Il l'aide.

Il fait des erreurs.

Il n'aurait pas du la laissé seule.

Il ne devrait pas l'oublier

En ce moment même.

Un ange maçon.

Le béton a pris.

Incassable.

Elles scandent

Toute la même chose

Infatigables

« Tokio Hotel ! Nous voulons Tokio Hotel ! »

Anges

Yéti

Nounours

Ils sourient.

Heureux.

Euphoriques.

Adrénaline

Sun les regarde

Spectatrice

Simple observatrice

« Il est l'heure. »

Nounours joue avec ses baguettes.

Elles tournent entre ses doigts

Tournent, sans s'arrêter.

Yéti fait les cent pas.

Ses pieds suivent un chemin.

Un cercle, sans fin.

Ange vanille se gratte le bras.

Ses doigts grattent.

Comme si c'était sa guitare.

Ange chocolat murmure pour lui-même

Paroles de chanson, comme si il avait peur de les oublier.

Grotesque.

Il en ai l'auteur.

Gustav disparaît.

La scène l'appelle.

Applaudissement

Georg le rejoint.

La scène le happe.

Cri de joie.

Tom le suit de près.

La scène l'attend.

Hurlement.

Et Bill ?

Chocolat

Émeraude

Yeux dans les yeux.

L'un cherche de m'énergie.

L'autre du réconfort.

Amour

Ou un autre sentiment semblable.

C'est-ce que croit voir Sun

Elle ferme les yeux.

Profite.

Lèvres sucrées.

Comme le reste de sa personne.

Lèvres douces.

Comme sa personnalité.

Lèvres attirantes

Comme lui.

Sensation de froid

Il se détache

Embrasse sa tempe

Embrasse son cou.

Murmure à son oreille

« Attends moi. »

Il rejoint les autres.

Il vole.

Il transporte la foule.

Elle recule.

Dans l'ombre.

Sa place.

La voix de son ange lui parvient.

« Du brichst die Kälte wenn du sprichst. _« Tu brises la glace, quand tu parles_

Mit jedem Hauch von Dir erlöst Du mich. » _Chacun de tes souffles, me délivre »_

Sa voix.

Des larmes.

Souvenirs en masse.

Les loges.

Échappatoire.

Sun s'allonge sur le divan.

Peine.

Sentiments trop forts.

Amour.

Tristesse.

Joie.

« Atme weiter » _« Continue de respirer »_

Son ange l'aime.

Elle l'aime.

Tout ira mieux

Tout ira bien.

Ça ira..

« Ich schau durchs Meer und seh Dein licht über mich »_« La mer t__'__emmènera,vers moi »_

Sun s'endort le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ich glaub an dich » _« Je crois en toi »_

Pour ne plus jamais se réveiller…

« Du wirst fur mich immer.. Heilig sein… » _« Tu seras toujours, sacrée pour moi »_

Fin d'une chanson.

Fin d'une vie.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin. Un véritable crève coeur d'écrire cette fin. Surtout en écoutant "Heilig".

N'oubliez pas rewiews !


	2. Bonus

**Il faut croire que Sun me manquait.**

**Alors voilà.**

**Un petit bonus. **

* * *

_Continue de Respirer._

_Bonus._

Ils l'ont étudié.

Son corps,

Mort.

Le glas de la vie.

Pour comprendre.

Quête sans fin.

Pourquoi cherchez à comprendre le Monde ?

Ange chocolat,

Qui ne comprend pas.

Ange vanille,

Qui a mal pour deux.

Nounours,

Qui ouvre ses bras en grands et les accueille.

Réconfort.

Yéti,

Qui hurle après ces médecins.

« Elle est morte, laissez là en paix. Bordel. »

Colère.

Enervement.

« On ne sait pas ce qui c'est passé. »

Tornade.

Déchaînement.

Cœur en perdition.

« De toutes façons, elle serait morte. »

Bill ferme les yeux.

Murmure.

« Sun. Son prénom est Sun. »

Présent.

Il parle au présent.

Réaliser, le délivrerait.

Il ne veut pas.

Comme Sun ne voulait pas être sauvée.

« Elle était malade. »

La mort fait partie de la vie.

La vie fait partie de la mort.

Sun est dans le cœur,

De Bill,

De Tom,

De Georg,

Et de Gustav.

Pour toujours

A jamais.

Sun est éternelle.


End file.
